


Дегустация 2 (Degustation 2)

by GoldyGry



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hand Feeding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldyGry/pseuds/GoldyGry
Summary: Флюг просто хотел спокойно позавтракать...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Дегустация 2 (Degustation 2)

«Первый блин комом» – гласила известная русская пословица.

Однако доктор Флюг, с научной ответственностью подошедший к делу, мог уверенно сказать, что пословицы не всегда оказываются правдивыми.

И хотя Флюг впервые пробовал этот новый для него рецепт, получился блин, по его мнению, просто превосходным – масляно-золотистый, в меру тонкий и прожаренный, с абсолютно божественным ароматом, он буквально умолял, чтоб его поскорее съели.

Флюг сглотнул набежавшую слюну и аккуратно выложил блин на большую тарелку, а затем подлил на сковороду ещё масла и добавил новую порцию жидкого теста.

Спустя несколько минут тесто закончилось, а на тарелке появилась горка аппетитно благоухающих тонких блинчиков.

Тем временем на второй сковороде поджаривался предусмотрительно подготовленный сочный фарш. Покопавшись в интернете, а затем в холодильнике, Флюг решил остановиться на простой, но вкусной и сытной начинке.

Заворачивание фарша в блины аккуратными «конвертиками» заняло ещё несколько минут; но наконец, уже вполне проголодавшийся и сгоравший от нетерпения доктор, выложив себе на тарелку поменьше четыре блина, удобно устроился за столом и блаженно втянул в себя бесподобный аромат. Потом поднял вилку и…

– Ты уже давно должен быть на рабочем месте, Флюг, – прошипел над ухом слишком знакомый жуткий голос.

– Йи-и-я-я!!!

Несмотря на изначальное недовольство, Блэк Хэт удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся. Пугать своих подчинённых было одной из его скромных маленьких радостей, и вид тяжело задышавшего, отчаянно схватившегося за сердце Флюга был ему весьма приятен.

– И-и… я… п-простите, сэр, новый рецепт занял чуть больше времени, чем планировалось, раньше н-никогда его не пробовал…

– Новый рецепт? – Блэк Хэт отвёл взгляд от Флюга и уставился на стоявшую перед тем тарелку. Резко согнувшись, он почти вплотную приблизил морду к блинам и с шумом втянул в себя неведомый запах. – Пф-ф… похоже на твои обычные блины, доктор. Хотя… – из пасти выскользнул змеиный язык и едва не коснулся одного из блинов. – …с мясом? Оригинально.

– Д-да, сэр, – Флюг опасливо сглотнул, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не схватить тарелку и не отшатнуться от босса как можно дальше. Хотя жуткая острозубая пасть пугала его сама по себе, Флюгу также было страшно и за свои блины. Ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы те оказались испорчены случайно (или не случайно) попавшей на них слюной демона. Флюг не считал себя особо брезгливым, но он прекрасно знал, что слюна Блэк Хэта была ядовита и напоминала собой кислоту. Худший соус для блинов представить было сложно. Однако этот же самый страх перед боссом заставил доктора вежливо продолжить. – А… в-вы тоже хотите п-попробовать, сэр?

– Да, – внезапно ответил Блэк Хэт, и Флюг ошеломлённо моргнул.

Он был уверен, что Блэк Хэт откажется. Хотя, насколько знал Флюг, демон был вполне всеядным, всё же его вкусы отличались от общепринятых человеческих – например, он с презрением смотрел на любые сладкие блюда и потому зачастую недовольно фыркал при виде обычных блинов, которые ел Флюг – политых мёдом, сгущённым молоком или кленовым сиропом. Однако мясные блюда демон уважал и, видимо, поэтому решил попробовать данные блинчики. Ну, или ему просто захотелось малость поиздеваться над Флюгом, как обычно.

– О… к-конечно. Хорошо, сэр.

Блэк Хэт ухмыльнулся и, к величайшему удивлению и ужасу Флюга, широко раскрыл пасть и замер, не отходя от стола.

Что? Демон хочет, чтобы он, Флюг, покормил его с лож… э, с вилочки?!

Доктор с усилившимся ужасом уставился на раскрытую перед ним пасть. Огромные острые клыки, с которых стекала ядовито-зелёная слюна, и мрачно темнеющая за ними глотка, из которой резко пахло гнилым мясом и кислотой, могли устрашить кого угодно и сами по себе. Но, словно демону этого было мало, он раскрыл пасть под невообразимо широким, болезненным углом, и дополнительно выпустил наружу пару… щупалец? Мандибул? Доктор до сих пор не мог разобраться в демонической анатомии своего босса и не был уверен, что вообще стоит пытаться это делать.

Язык демона нетерпеливо изогнулся, и Флюг судорожно кивнул. Что ж… несмотря на все издевательства, вряд ли Блэк Хэт захочет по-настоящему калечить своего самого верного работника. А значит, Флюгу не стоит беспокоиться о том, что жуткая пасть откусит ему руку или что-то в этом роде…

Глубоко вздохнув и подцепив блин вилкой, Флюг поудобнее развернулся на стуле в сторону босса и как можно быстрее, но в то же время аккуратнее, просунул блин между клыкастыми челюстями. Убедившись, что блин надёжно соскользнул на язык, доктор столь же быстро и аккуратно вытащил вилку обратно…

Челюсти захлопнулись, словно стальной капкан, и Флюг чуть не подскочил на стуле. Демон выпрямился и замер с задумчивым выражением лица. Спустя несколько секунд неожиданно сглотнул, и Флюг в невольном удивлении приподнял бровь. Странно, было непохоже, чтобы демон вообще жевал… но потом он спохватился. Конечно же, такие клыки не приспособлены для жевания, вероятно, одной только слюны и желудочного сока демона достаточно, чтобы с лёгкостью расщепить и переварить что угодно…

Не замечая напряжённого взгляда доктора, Блэк Хэт облизнулся.

– Неплохо, – констатировал он и внезапно вновь пригнулся, выжидательно раскрыв пасть.

О. Ему понравилось? Флюг медленно, едва заметно расслабился и уже без прежнего, леденящего душу ужаса подцепил очередной блин.

Несколько минут прошло за вполне комфортным, хотя и невероятно странным занятием. Похоже, Блэк Хэт действительно увлёкся поеданием блинов и явно не намеревался причинить Флюгу вред. По крайней мере, рука доктора, державшая вилку (да и сама вилка), до сих пор была в целости и сохранности. Чего нельзя было сказать о блинах.

В очередной раз потянувшись к тарелке, Флюг обнаружил, что та опустела, и с неожиданным беспокойством уставился на демона. Доктор от всей души понадеялся, что этого будет достаточно и босс не потребует добавки. Хотя блинов оставалось ещё много, но Флюг сам ещё не успел позавтракать, и его совершенно не радовала мысль скармливать все блины боссу, а потом ещё полчаса торчать у плиты, умирая от голода в ожидании новой порции.

Однако в кои-то веки Флюгу действительно улыбнулась удача. Проглотив последний блин, Блэк Хэт довольно облизнулся и отстранился, бросив мимолётный взгляд на кухонную стойку, где красовалась горка остальных блинов. На какой-то ужасающий миг Флюг решил было, что демон собирается оприходовать и их, – но к его величайшему облегчению, демон лишь лениво пожал плечами и развернулся к двери.

– Жду отчёта в обычное время, – бросил он через плечо. – Не опаздывай, доктор.

Флюг медленно выдохнул и кивнул, невольно расплывшись в широкой улыбке. Неужели ему удалось не только привести демона в хорошее расположение духа, но и спасти большинство блинов? Не переставая улыбаться, он повернулся…

– Что?!

Горка блинов, ещё секунду назад маняще красовавшаяся на стойке, испарилась самым загадочным образом, и Флюг со стоном приложил ладонь к лицу в пакете. Некоторые вещи никогда не менялись в лучшую сторону, и его босс явно входил в их число.

Из коридора раздался ехидный зловещий смех демона, и доктор, издав очередной стон, безропотно направился к холодильнику за новой порцией ингредиентов…


End file.
